


Garden of dreams

by Timebreaker



Series: I accept the responsability of my actions [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timebreaker/pseuds/Timebreaker
Summary: Más allá de esta realidad, entre el inconsciente colectivo y lo que yace más allá se encuentra el castillo del Sueño.





	Garden of dreams

Hypnos es el sueño que siempre sueña.

Dormido en su hogar, un sueño creado y mantenido por su soñar.

Es desde su lecho de plumas que el hijo de Nyx sueña con un jardín. En el jardín hay un vasto campo de flores celestes brillantes, con el más suave y dulce perfume, iluminadas bajo el sol delicado de primavera.

En el centro del campo se encuentran ellos: dos seres que no nacieron de sus sueños, pero cuya imagen iba más allá de lo que los artistas mortales serian capaces de ilustrar en miles de años; algo que solo existía en este momento y en esta realidad más allá de la materia.

Manos delgadas acariciaban las suaves hebras de cabello azul oscuro. Ojos cerrados en la paz y el descanso; ojos azules que observaban con un sentimiento que Hypnos no sería capaz de comprender jamás, pero que resulta más bello que cualquier cosa que su mente pudiera crear. Y este Dios que nació de la Noche se confundía, por la apariencia humana que estos seres poseían a pesar de no ser humanos en lo absoluto.

La briza soplo, meciendo cabellos negros junto a tela amarilla y negra.

No. Uno de ellos había sido humano en un comienzo, pero su cuerpo había sido abandonado y un nuevo recipiente ahora contenía una existencia cuyos limites eran casi interminables. Y lo que ahora yacía entre las flores no era más que una pequeña parte de esa existencia que aún se aferraba a la memoria de su humanidad.

El otro…

Su hermano que siempre había parecido tan intocable, algo tan eterno e inevitable… sin embargo, ahora se veía tan simple y material. Si Hypnos lo quisiera, podría levantar su mano y tocar un cuerpo cálido que nunca conoció. ¿Qué fue lo que cambio a su gemelo durante su tiempo en la tierra?

 _Fue la existencia en su regazo_ , susurran las voces de lo que existe en la fantasía y lo que está por existir.

Incluso para alguien como el Dios, el entendimiento sobre este lazo entre ambos escapaba de su entendimiento.

Sus ojos, omnipotentes en el sueño, se centraron en el ser de ojos cerrados que descansaba alejado del sueño.

La belleza de lo mortal exudaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Tan delicada como las flores que le rodeaban. Aun con sus ojos ocultos detrás de sus parpados, había un brillo en su ser que irradiaba el mismo sentimiento que su hermano presentaba. Y, sin embargo, también existía una pequeña luz de anhelo por lo perdido… en ambos seres.

¿Quién habría predicho que la Muerte y el Universo podrían estar atados el uno al otro por un vínculo voluntario?

Entonces Hypnos decidió observar. Grabar en su mente la vista que ningún otro ser había contemplado antes; ni vivos, ni muertos o loa que existían más allá de la materia. Una imagen bella y única. Que desafiaba los deberes dados a ellos por Nyx. Y, sin embargo, parecían haber comenzado su existencia por el mero motivo de crear esta imagen.

Por lo que el Sueño simplemente observó aquello que no podía soñarse. Anhelando presenciar el principio y el destino de esta singularidad.


End file.
